Continuity
by BUYA Shinkenshi
Summary: A superhuman criminal named Gabriel Evans, once a member of the organization Multiverse Authority MVA policing interdimensional travel, seeks to hunt down and kill variations of himself in alternate universes to absorb the common life force that connects


Continuity: A Multiverse Fic

Summary: A superhuman criminal named Gabriel Evans, once a member of the

organization Multiverse Authority (MVA) policing interdimensional travel, seeks to hunt down and kill variations of himself in alternate universes to absorb the common life force

that connects them and become a god. The only one who can stop him is the last

of his alternate selves, Gabriel Potter, who is currently a wizard-in-training in our own universe and, the resident _Boy-Who-Lived_, Gabriel completely unaware of the multiverse is thrown into an all out battle that could affect the entire multiverse. Harry is

assisted by a member of the Multiverse Authority that Evans once worked for, whose only concern is that if Potter or Evans survives, there would be catastrophic results for the multiverse as they know it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or MVA...But Gabe and the others you don't know about I do so hahahahahahahahaha...Stuff It...Oh YEah and I don't own any f the ACCs in this fic or In Legacy...they belong to the wonderful authors who allowed me to use their characters for my fics...But The OC's and MVP's that are used are mine...

Prologue: The Execution of James Harold Evans

The Warden began his walk down the line towards the death row solitary ALzKaTraZ a.k.a. The Hole, or as it was known Hell to most. As he strode down the "Mile" he bumped into one of the rookie C.O.'s, startling the poor boy half out of his existence. Shaking himself and righting his uniform, he instructed the C.O. to wait for him and the prisoner.

Walking past the two security checkpoints, he then entered ALzkATraZ properly. A wave of cold settled over him, giving him the semblance of the presence of the spirits of inmates past... Although the Governor had removed the majority of the more dangerous inmates a number of year earlier, for fear of them escaping, there were still fifty who were bound to die and within the walls of the "Fortress".

From all reports, the reduction in number of mass murderers had not reduced the

number of inmates who incidentally went missing, as it was ALzKaTraZ was the Hell of Hells, the things that went on within its walls where, shall we say questionable. Not that any of the higher ups would do anything about it, the inmates were the worst of the worst, rapist, murderers, you name it they called this hell-hole home.

The Warden set his mouth in a grim line as he approached the cell of his least favorite inmate. If AlzKaTraZ was the cesspool of the evilest, vilest beings on the planet, then James Evans was the most twisted of then lot.

This kid was twisted right from the get-go. His mother Sarah Evans, and his father James Evans, were murdered by a business partner after a faulty deal went south. When he was three, the boy was sent from foster home to foster home. Soon after, his eight birthday, he was sent to live with his father's sister Ameilia Drusley and her husband Vincent. During his nine year stay with the Drusley's Evan's psychotic nature was nurtured into existence. The Drusley's had twin boys Dudley and Dwight; both were nearly two years older than Evans.

The boys took after their mother with her larger than life figure, it was often said that her waist was wider than she was tall. Though the boys did take after their father in retrospect. Vincent was a drunkard and an alcoholic, many times when the children were growing up he would come home completely wasted and pull the sleeping Evans from his cellar and force himself upon the boy.

As soon as they were old enough Vincent began to show his sons the ropes literally. The abuse continued on until one day Evans disappeared from the Drusley home, and it was noticed that his family hadn't be seen in awhile. A neighbor went to check up on them and what he found wasn't pretty.

It seemed that Evans had gotten his revenge, on all of the family then it seemed to be a downward spiral one right after another. Evans had down it all...He was a cop-killer, serial rapist, pedophile, arsonist, mass murderer. Needless, to say Evans wouldn't be leaving anytime soon at least that's what the Warden had believe...He remembered the last visit he'd paid the inmate the same visit he'd lost his eye to that sadistic son of a bitch…

Standing in front of the solitary cell, he looked through the slot only to see nothing but a dark cell...

He leaned in closer to the slot to try and get a peek as to find the location of the inmate before opening the cell door, momentarily forgetting who was waiting within the darkness of the cell. The moment his eyes came near the slot a thumb shot out from the darkness within and plunged itself into his right eye. He gave a loud shriek as the thumb withdrew and took his eye with it.

"You know I've always loved the taste of blue eyes, Warden." A cold voice came from within the cell. As he fell to his knees the Warden raised his hand to the wound as he used his good eye to gaze into the glazed green eyes of the inmate. He gave a cry as the prisoner raised his right hand to the slot and waggled his thumb at the Warden his eye still attached. "Here's looking at you, kid." An insane cackling echoed through the hall as the guards and the medic came running to assist their fallen leader…

The Warden raised a hand to rub the patch over his eye, as he gave a small smile. Tonight was the night; he was going to watch that sumbitch fry._ 'And I'm going to enjoy every fucking minute.'_

The man shackled before him was painfully thin. His ribs were outlined with the thin prison issue garments. His hair was limp and unkempt, no longer the wild mess it had been. His eyes were not visible under the tangled mass of bangs that lay on his forehead. His eyes were closed as if he were he was sleeping, but the Warden knew it was a ruse. Every so often, a shudder would run through his body. The Warden muttered under his breath before nodding to the guard on his left signaling him to unlock the cell and stepped inside. The occupant didn't even flinch at the screech of metal on metal as the doors opened. .

"Prisoner 630-1564, James Evans, you are to be transferred to the execution chamber for your extermination as is such refers to your sentencing prior to this date. You are to comply with any and all orders given by myself and any Correctional Officer from this point onward. Any resistance on your part will be met with harsh consequences. Stand

Up and face the wall."

James Evans, after opening his eyes and locking them onto the man before him, did as instructed, his gaunt face showing no emotion for or recognition of the man standing in his cell. The Warden placed manacles onto his hands and then placed the chain onto the face mask adorning his face. (THINK Hannibal Lecter…), before taking him by an elbow, and escorting the man to another part of the Prison. He left him in a room and locked the door.

"I am transferring Prisoner 630-1564 to be executed by order of the Minister of Law.

I request all prison records concerning this man." He said, producing the Minister's instructions for the man, currently who sat locked inside the Processing Room.

"All of this seems to be in order, sir. Please wait one moment while I retrieve the records from the archives. The Warden sat and waited silently, contemplating what kind of person would take a job at this hellhole.

'_Oh yeah I would.'_ He knew that the workers were on two-six month rotations. They would work for six months and then get six weeks off the island. It was most definitely the most miserable job on the planet. Especially for those who had families to account for.

When the man returned with the necessary files, the warden thanked him, took the files on Evans, and exited the room and began his trek towards the Processing Room. He collected Evans and brought him through a security check point flanked by numerous guards and personnel, Evans was a priority inmate and he was not going to chance losing him, now, not after all of this..

He took him past the two security checkpoints, where he had to show the

Minister's instructions each time, and returned to the boat. Following protocol, he then chained Harry to the seat in the boat (prisoners had been known to attempt to drown themselves during transport). When they reached the mainland, the Warden took Evans toward the Land-Side Processing Station for the final checkout and stamp for a Prison Transfer.

Just as they began to enter the station a gunshot rang out and the guard nearest Evans dropped as his head was pierced by an explosive round. "Shit! Covered that fucker don't let him out of your sight. I want you on his ass and in it. Understand!" The Warden shouted as he threw Evans toward a rookie C.O. Jones, before pulling out his firearm and cocking his sidearm. "Get him inside now!"

Jones nodded then roughly grabbed Evans and headed toward the doors of the Station. All around him people were being gunned down by the unknown assailant. He dragged Evans along roughly behind him as he ran towards the doors. Just before they made it to the safety of the doors a large black object was thrown against the doors blocking them from entry.

Jones nearly screamed as he realized what lay in front of the doors.

The bloodied body of the Warden lay there in front of them. His good eye was bloodshot and glazed over. His face was covered in blood. Jones turned around to see the last of his colleagues be gunned down by the masked assailant. The man looked up and walked towards Jones and Evans gun at his side.

Jones began to backtrack quickly in an effort to escape the man. In doing so he managed to trip over the body of the Warden. He bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming out in terror. As he drew his weapon and pointed it at the man. The man cocked his head at Jones and raised his gun…

And leveled it toward Evans's chest…

The man pulled the trigger and Evans fell next to Jones on the ground as the armor piercing rounded exited his body in a shower of blood. Evans's eyes began to dull slightly as his blood began to leave his body. Jones raised his gun once more as the man turned to face him. A loud crack echoed as Jones fired his weapon and he immediately gave a loud shriek.

The man in black was still standing at Evans's feet even after Jones had put a bullet right between his eyes. The man reached up and removed the mask covering his face and Jones's eyes grew wide in terror standing above him with a gun aimed right at his head was James Evans.

The last thing Ronald "Jones" Weasley would ever see was James Evans smile before whispering quietly to himself, "one down twelve to go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter

So what'd you Guys Think of this one Continuity the first of two (wait three crossover multiverses as continuity will have two sister fics one as back story on the MVP's

And one that serves as a back story for Gabe) …..Read Review my fics and remember…

Keep your stick on the ice….


End file.
